Anubis one-shots
by FabinaPeddielove4ever
Summary: just one-shots about house of Anubis frienships or romance send in prompts if you like! :) ON HIATUS (check out my profile for reasons) " Laughing Gas " is dedicated for HOA one-shot day :))
1. Candy Crush

**(A/N: I thought of this while I was in facebook and my cousin sent a request on sending her a ticket to the next episode and I am currently stuck at level 33 :) anyways Enjoy!)**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

me and Eddie just got home from starbucks (Anubis house duh) at 04:13p.m. and all of us are in the common room

Fabian and Nina sitting on the floor Nina's head rested on Fabes' shoulder

Eddie sitting on the long couch and me sitting on his lap

Jerome and Mara on the other end of the couch Jerome is laying down and Jerome's head is placed on Mara's lap

Joy and Mick on the other couch Joy sitting in between Mick's legs

Amber and Alfie sat on the floor across from Fabes and Neens they are the only couple without any body contact

"hey guys check it out there's a new app called "candy crush"" I said

" yeah alot of people seems to like this game" Fabian replied

" let's download it!" Mara said switching from Safari to the App store

so all of us downloaded it

I was about to start on level 1 but then Eddie said

" wait! I have an idea!" Eddie said and I swear I saw a light bulb pop out of his head!

" how about we make this interesting..." Eddie said this got Jerome's and all of our attention looking up from our phones but it mostly caught Jerome's attention

" okay" Eddie said

" just say it already!" Amber shouted

" okay okay chillax Amber" Eddie said

" as I was saying... how about by 10 five persons who are in the lowest level will be the others servent for a whole week ?" Eddie said

we all exchanged glances

" I'm in" I said

" me too" Jerome said

after about 5 minutes Nina agreed to join in

" come on Fabian please..." Nina said trying to convince Fabian to join Eddie's challenge

" no"

**(after 3 minutes of pleading...) **

" Fabian please... it will be fun"

" no"

" please for me..." Nina said giving her best puppy dog eyes

Fabian covered his eyes

" no no no no no" Fabian repeated while covering his eyes

Nina removed Fabian's hands from his eyes and pinning his hands on his sides Nina is now facing Fabian

" come on please for me..." Nina repeated putting her puppy dog eyes again

" since when did you get that strong?" Fabian asked shocked while struggling to get his hands free from Nina's grasp

" I don't know" Nina smiled innocently

" COME ON NOW FABIAN!" Nina shouted getting impatient

Nina is hanging around me way to much... or does she have it in her?

" man, how can I resist those eyes" Fabian muttered

" so will you join in?" Nina asked

" grr.. fine fine I'll join" Fabian said smiling at Nina

" YAY!" shouted and kissingn him on his cheek then ther's a bright flash...

" FABINA!" Amber shouted I face palmed myself

" seriously?" I asked

" what?" Amber asked being totally dumb

" nothing" l said

and Nina returned to her original position her head on Fabians shoulder

after some time

" I'm in as long as Joy is in too" Mick said all of us Looking at Joy

" don't give me that look! fine I'll join..." Joy said

" YES!" Mick said lifting Joy up and spinning her around

then another flash came

"MOY!" Amber said then there were bright flashes and I buried my face in Eddie's chest then there's another flash

"come on make it stop!" I said

" okay" Amber said putting her camera aside

" this is so going in to the scrap books!" Amber shouted

" oh no" Eddie said The rest of us sighed

so the game has been downloaded

" okay everyone connect it to facebook" Mara said

" huh? how do you do that?" Alfie asked dumbly

" is it done downloading?" Mara asked

Alfie nodded

" did you press the app already?" I asked

" I was about to but Mara said we connect it to facebook" Alfie

" Alfie first press the app" I said impatiently

" what next?" Alfie asked

" boo do you see the blue button with the facebook sign saying"connect"?" Amber asked

" yeah" Alfie answered

" wait are you logged in your facebook?" Mara asked

" yes"

" then press connect" Amber said

" okay" Alfie said

" yup its connected" Alfie said smiling

" so the others connect to facebook too" Eddie said

*** their "Candy Crush" app is now connected to their facebook accounts * **

" did everyone pressed level 1 already?" Jerome asked

all of us nodded our heads

" no one is playing yet right?" Fabian asked

" I am about to play" Mick said

" wait" Amber said

" Ready" Fabian said slowly looking around

" Get" Nina said and everyone got their eyes on their phone as well as me

" Set" me and Eddie said in unison

" GO!" all of us shouted and we started swiping the candies trying to make a match

we all started level 1 of course its the easiest

after that we all played in silence except for the comments like

"Sweet"

"Delicious"

"Divine"

"Sugar Crush"

and the sound when you make a match on candies and when you completed or failed the level (Alfie failed thrice)

and I also knew that Candy Crush needs strategy after failing twice

Eddie failed once

Nina and Fabian failed once

Mara failed twice as well as Jerome

Amber Mick and Joy failed 4 times

**(Line Break)**

"Dinner!" Trudy announced we are still playing but we slowly stood up

Fabian glanced at Trudy for awhile

" Trudy when did you start playing Candy Crush" Fabian asked

" oh when I heard you all talking about it I was interested and I downloaded it 5 minutes after you lovlies did" Trudy said

everyone sat in silence eating but we were still playing Candy Crush while eating

"Alright since everyone is busy I'll do the chores today" Trudy said pausing her game

" YES!" Alfie and Jerome shouted

"thankyou Trudy!" we all said in unison

then we returned to our position

**(Line Break) **

its almost Ten...

"alright evryone stop!" Eddie said we paused our game

" let's see the results" Eddie said smirking

" Its ten o'clock! you have five minutes-"

"wait Victor are you playing Candy Crush?" Alfie asked

" why would you say so? it could be Trudy" Victor said not looking up from his phone

then there came a "Sugar Crush"

and Victor was jumping up and down and saying "YES!"

after he realized what he was doing he stood up strait paused his game and cleared his throat

" he is playing candy crush" Jerome said we all nodded in agreement

"I am not!" Victor said

"sure" Mick said snatching Victor's phone from his hands and showed that Victor is in level 21 already wow he is slow all of us probably passed that episode already since we keep on asking for tickets from each other awhile ago

" give it back" Victor said stretching his hands so Mick gave it to him and returned to his position with Joy

" Victor before you do your speech can you give us atleast ten minutes?" Amber asked pleadingly

" fine then"

" okay let's see the results" Eddie said

***Game results* **

**Patricia(me): level 139**

**Eddie: level 141**

**Nina: level 123**

**Fabian: level 120 **

**Amber: level 99 **

**Alfie: level 63**

**Mara: level 115**

**Jerome: level 69**

**Joy: level 66**

**Mick: level 57**

***End of Game results* **

"okay so the servants are..." Fabian started

"Amber" I said and Amber frowned

"Jerome" Eddie said and smirked while Jerome made a face

"Alfie"Fabian said and Alfie sighed

"Mick"Nina said and Mick made a face too

"Joy" Mara said and Joy stood there with a sad face

"okay guys since its Wednesday you guys will start on Monday then your last day on Sunday" Eddie said all of them groaned in despair and the winners smirked even Mara Fabian and Nina did

" as I was saying" Victor said

"it's ten o'clock!-"

"actually its ten-ten Victor" Alfie said

then Victor grumbled and cleared his throat

"if there are no more interruptions...

It's ten o'clock! you have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin..."

then all of us made our way to our dorms

"drop!" was Victor's last words then he went to his office oh I can't wait for next week!

**(Line Break *Monday*) **

**(A/N: one day two persons the winner and the servant except for Saturday and Sunday) **

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"oh Amber!" I said in a sing-song voice

" what can I do for you your bossiness" Amber said in a bored voice

"what did you say?" I asked

"I mean your highness" she said

" carry my bag to school" I said she nodded sadly and grabbed my bag we started walking to school

I was done doing my homework and I want to get my phone so I can play Candy Crush and I'm thirsty so...

"oh Amber!" I said in a sing-song voice just like this morning

"can you get my phone? oh and get me a glass of water with ice" I said

"but your phone is in your nightstand!" Amber complained

"I'm the boss" I said again in a sing-song voice

she grumbled she got my phone and went downstairs to get my water while I'm playing Candy Crush

after sometime she went back up with my water and gave it to me

"good" I said

"yeah, whatever" she said and went downstairs

**(Line Break)**

"it's ten o'clock! you have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin... drop!" all of us went to our dorms

I can't sleep so I texted Amber

***phone conversation* **

**Me: Amber I can't go to sleep**

**Amber: So?**

**Me: so go here in my room and help me sleep**

**Amber:Fine...**

***end of phone coversation***

after putting my phone on my nightstand Amber came in

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I swear I'll get my revenge on her!... someday

I went inside Patricia's room

"how can I help you sleep?" I asked she looks like she's thinking

" scratch my back because that's what my mom does if I have trouble going to sleep and sing a lullaby" after that she faced the other side

"oh and gently don't scratch it hard" she said I nodded even if she can't see it

I went beside her I lifted her shirt and started scratching her back she sighed

"lullaby" she said I nodded

" go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep or I'll choke you" I sang innocently scratching her back gently

"what?" she asked

"nothing" but I know she heard what I said

"go on" Patricia said I nodded

" go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my dear baby" and I repeated those words

15 minutes of scratching gently and singing

I looked at Patricia

" are you asleep?" I asked she didn't reply so I opened the door and tip-toed to my room I sat in my bed 6 more days I sighed and went to sleep once my head hit the pillow

**(Line Break *Tuesday*) **

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I woke up early I took a bath and got dressed in my uniform

I went inside Jerome and Alfie's dorm they are still asleep

"Jerome my dear servant wake up" I whispered

then he mumbled "10 more minutes"

"no wake up" I said shaking him gently if he does'nt wake up I'm gonna shake nhim violently

good thing his eyes snapped open before I shake him violently

" what now?" Jerome asked I smiled

" since you're my servant I want you to make me a pancake tower" I said

Jerome sighed he went to the bathroom took a shower I waited outside his door while he is changing in his uniform

after sometime he went out the door we went to the kitchen me going in first and handed him a bright pink and a some glitters on the sides of the apron

"seriously? bright pink?" he asked

I nodded he sighed in defeat then he wore the apron

"you actually look good in pink" I complimented

"shut up Sweetie Junior" Jerome retorted

I frowned and this made him smirk but it faded into a bored face as he started making my pancakes

sometime today he put on butter and syrup and some whipped cream on top I licked my lips

" you can go back to bed if you want" I said staring longingly at my pancakes

I heard him mutter a "Finally" and walking back to his room

so I took out my fork and started eating

Wow Jerome makes good pancakes but I would never admit that out aloud

**(Line Break) **

everyone is downstairs eating but I'm on the couch playing Candy Crush

" slimeball aren't you gonna eat?" Yacker asked

"nope I'm already done" I answered

"huh?" Nina said confused

Yacker walked over to me and she sniffed me and the others gave her a confused face and when she reached my mouth then there's a flash

"PEDDIE!" Amber squealed

Yacker didn't mind Amber

she kept on sniffing and after sometime she stopped and stood up and looked at me

"like whatcha smell?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders

then she walked to the fridge she looked at the pancake syrup and the others kept looking at her like she's a crazy woman

"Jerome are you tired?" she asked

Jerome nodded

"lemme guess you woke Jerome up early asked him to make you a pancake tower and let him back to sleep" Yacker said walking back to her seat

"how did you know?" all of us (except Yacker duh) asked incredulously

" well when I smelled you I smelled butter and syrup then when I walked to the fridge a great amount of syrup is gone and you're the only one who uses great amount of syrup when Jerome said he was tired then you did wake him up because his hair is still messy" Yacker explained pointing to Jerome everyone looked at him and nodded

then everyone kept on eating like nothing happened

after breakfast...

"Jerome carry my bag" I said and I tossed my bag towards him and he catched it swiftly

"wait..." Jerome said

"what?" I asked

"can we go later?" Jerome asked

"no I'm d' boss no complaints" I said he frowned

"I don't wanna!" he whined lika 5 year old

I shook my head the literally dragged him out of the door

Eddie is literally dragging me out the door I mouthed to the others 'help me!' they shook their heads no then I frowned I grumbled then I stood up I removed Eddie's hand from me and followed him behind

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

its fun to boss Jerome around! so he takes notes for me man this is great!

***after school* **

good thing there's no homework today I can play Candy Crush all day long! this is the life!

*** ten o'clock* **

" its ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin.. drop!"

Finally Captain Curfew's speech is done! man that speech is so annoying

Great now I'm hugry... AHA! I know what to do ..

I took my phone from the nightstand and texted Jerome

***Phone Conversation* **

**Me: Jerome**

**Jerome: what now?**

**Me: I'm hungry...**

**Jerome: And?**

**Me: MAKE ME A HOAGIE!**

**Jerome: UGH fine I'll make you a hoagie**

*** End of Phone Conversation * **

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

ugh great now I have to sneak in the kitchen just to make Eddie a hoagie man just 5 more days

when I reached the kitchen no one is there great I can make a hoagie in peace

so I started making Eddie's hoagie

***one hoagie later***

finally done with Eddie's hoagie!

so I went inside Eddie's room I opened the door slowly and I saw Eddie playing candy crush on his phone then he saw me he mouthed 'come in' the I came inside and gave him his hoagie

he smiled then took a bite

"can I go now?" I asked annoyed

"he shu" he said I don't know what that means

"tissue?" I asked he shook his head no

"sorry I don't speak hoagie" I said then he glared at me

he swallowed and said

" I said Yeah Sure but...now I change my mind get me a glass of water _then_ you can go to sleep" he said

I grumbled then I went to the kitchen got a glass of water

and gave it to him

"here" I said he nodded signaling me to get out so I did FINALLY

**(Line Break *Wednesday*) **

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

" Alfie can you get me my laptop?" I asked

"fine where is it" then he sighed

"under my bed" I grinned

" WHAT!" he shouted

"I'm the boss come on its just under my bed" I said

"grr fine fine " Alfie said reaching under my bed

"here" he handed me my laptop

"thankyou" I said he nodded and left

**(Line Break)**

I was playing my guitar in my room then one of the strings is broken I got out some money

" Alfie!" I shouted

"what now?" he asked clearly annoyed I chuckled

" one of my guitar strings is broken here" I gave him the money

"what am I gonna do?" he asked

"go to the mall and then to the music store ask for a guitar string if they asked what number say number 5 okay?" I said he nodded then left I hope he doesn't screw up I trust him...

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

great now I'm in the mall headed for the music store

oh there it is! Finally I just hope I don't screw up Fabian trusts me enough to let me buy his guitar string so I walked toward the music store

when I got there there's a man that looks like he's in mid 30's so I approached the guy

"sir do you have a guitar string?" I asked I mentally face palmed myself what a dumb question of course there is! this is a music store!

" ah yes what string number?" the man asked was it 4? nah I think its five oh well

"erm... number five please" the guy nodded then left he came back with a small plastic inside it was the string I handed him the money and left

when I got back I went straight to Fabian's room I opened the door and handed him the string he smiled

"thanks" he said

he fixed the string and he started tuning the guitar wow he's good anyways after that I left

**(Line Break (A/N: I can't think for Fabian's and Alfie's hope ya like it) *Thursday*) **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Mick!" I said then he came inside my room

"yes?" he asked

"can you get me a soda?" I asked

"yeah sure" he said then went outta my room

sometime later Mick cane back with my soda

" thanks " I mumbled

he nodded and walked out

so I'm not good at the bossy things so yeah I didn't make him do much just help me with stuff then make him take my notes

"Mick can you get the charger to my tablet? its in my drawer in the nightstand" I said he nodded and got my charger

I gave him the part of the charger that's supposed to be plugged on the socket then he left

" thanks " I said then he left

**Mick's P.O.V.**

good thing Nina didn't make me do anything stupid I'm doomed if its Patricia or Eddie I sighed

***its ten o'clock!***

"its ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin... drop!"

I sighed and went to sleep 3 more days and I'll be free...

**(Line Break *Friday*) **

**Joy's P.O.V.**

good thing I'm Mara's servant goody-goodies are not bad so they wont make me kiss their feet oh thankyou!

**Mara's P.O.V.**

I actually don't know what I want Joy to do for me...

***after breakfast* **

"Joy can you carry my bag for me?" I asked she nodded got my bag and we left

then we walked to school in silence not an awkward one a comfortable one

when we got there I went to my locker I took my bag from Joy

"thankyou Joy" I said politely

" your welcome"

"you can go anywhere you like Joy I'll just text you when I want something I'm gonna write an article" I said she nodded then left

I'm writing an article about Candy Crush

**(A/N: not the best article in the world yup I'm a genius hehe)**

I'll ask Joy if it would be nice to write an article about a game

***Phone Conversation* **

**Me: Joy do you think its alright to write an article about Candy Crush?**

**Joy: yeah its a popular game anyway so it would be nice **

**Me: thanks Joy**

**Joy: no problem Mara :) **

***End of Phone Conversation* **

then I started writing the article for Candy Crush

at the end of the day Joy didn't do much for me so that's it

" its ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin.. drop!" that's my signal I changed into my PJ's brushed my teeth and went to sleep

**(Line Break * Saturday * ) **

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Jerome make me a hoagie!" Eddie shouted

" Fine "

"Alfie can you get my history book in my room? its in the nightstand"

"yeah sure"

"Jerome get me soda"

"alright alright chillax dude I'm getting it"

"Alfie can you get my highlighter? its in my bag on my bed"

"okay"

and that's the cycle of the boys all day

Jerome got tired of Eddie going back and forth from Eddie's room or from the Kitchen

Alfie got tired from getting Fabian his stuff and returning them

**(Line Break *Sunday*)**

"oh dear Amber!"

"what?"

"can you get my laptop?"

"mhmm"

"Mick can you get me water with ice please"

"yeah sure"

"thankyou"

"Joy can you get me my Science book?"

"okay"

and that's the cycle all day

**(Line Break *Monday*) **

**the losers or the servant's P.O.V.**

FINALLY! I'M FREE!

**(A/N: sorry if the others were short about the whole servant thing I finished this about 01:00 passed on the morning and I'm so tired tell me did this suck?) **


	2. Peachie

**(A/N: woohoo! 2 chapters in one day anyways Enjoy!)**

Peachie

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

FINALLY! school is done! and I'm the forst one out of the classroom after the bell after putting my stuff in my locker and putting in my bag all my homework (mom said I have to NOT fail this term or the next ones or else I'll be transfered to another school so now I'm gonna be a dork great this sucks) after that I ran back to Anubis house not bothering to wait for Eddie

when I got there I ran to my room took out all my homework and started answering the questions

I'm so busy that I didn't hear the door open

"what's gotten into you?" a familiar voice asked

"huh?" I asked looking up from my paper and to... Eddie

"why are you doing your homework?" Eddie asked sitting on my bed next to me

" I had to or else I'll be transfered" I said

"oh right yeah why do you look like you're in such a hurry?" he asked

"do you really have to know everything?" I asked

" YUP "

"because I have to go to Victor's office " I said

"you got into trouble again?" he asked

" nope I have to talk to him" I answered continuing my homework

" about?"

"stuff" I said

" what stuff?"

" I'll tell you later" I said pushing him out of the room

then I closed the door and rushed back to my bed answering my homework

*20 minutes later*

I AM DONE! yippe yay! yippe yow!

I rushed into Victor's office and knocked

"come in" Victor said from the other side so I came inside

"yes Ms. Williamson?" he asked

"can my dog stay here please?" I asked

"no it will be noisy and you know I hate noises"

"no iit obeys me she doesn't even makes noises only when she's happy to see me and not very often please come on Victor!"

"no dogs are big"

"Victor ever heard of dogs that never grow big?"

"dogs are unpleasant to the eyes and it has an unpleasant smell"

"but she's cute! and she takes a bath!"

"I have other stuff to do now out!"

" no not until you let my dog live here with me"

"let me see the picture"

I held out my phone and showed him Peachie

"name"

"Peachie"

"you'll take care of her and make sure she doesn't do any trouble?"

"YES!"

"fine she can stay"

"THANKYOU!"

then I left his office with a big grin on my face

then I walked back to my room and texted Piper

***phone conversation***

**Me:Piper! Victor said Peachie can go here!**

**Piper:really! then I'll come tomorrow give Peachie her food and everything she needs to Trudy is that okay?**

**Me:Sure!**

***end of phone conversation* **

***following day* **

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Finally school is done! Yacker didn't tell me why she was in a hurry doing her homework and why she have to go to Victor's office

I went to her locker she wasn't there

I went back to the classroom she wasn't there then I saw Nina and Fabian

"Nina Fabian hey, have you seen Patricia?" I asked

Fabian shook his head 'no'

"oh Eddie she went home early running back to Anubis" Nina told

"thanks Nina" and before she could say anything else I rushed back to Anubis house

then when I went inside I heard Patricia say

"aww I missed you"

"you're cute!"

that made me jealous in an instant is she cheating on me?! then I barged in ghe common room looking angry and I only saw Patricia... witha small dog

"whoa Eddie you okay?"Patricia asked

"nothing I'm fine who's that?" I said but still looked angry maybe she has another guy and talking with him on her phone

"why do you look mad?" she asked

"who were tou talking to?" I asked

she pointed to her dog

"oh"

"why?"

"I thought you were talking to a person"

then she laughed and laughed and laughed

until the others were back

"what's wrong with her?" Alfie asked

then she stopped gasping for air

"you're jealous of a dog!" she said then my face became red

"no no I wasn't"

"sure when you barged in looking angry then found out I was talking to Peachie"

"okay I thought youwere talking to another guy" Isaid

she sighed walked to me kissed my cheek and sat into one of the couches

"so where's Peachie?" Amber asked

she looked around

" where did she go?" she asked

then she shouted "Peachie!" then a small furry dog came out

"aww she's cute" Nina said

Patricia nodded her head

"can I hold her?" Nina asked

"YUP" Yacker said popping the 'p'

then Nina came near and held her in her arms like the dog is a baby

"so her name is Peachie why?" Amber asked

"its stupid I was eating Peaches when my parents got home and gave me Peachie so I named her Peachie Piper had a shi-tzu and she named her strawberry because that's her favorite fruit" she explained

soon all of us are holding Peachie

"what is her breed?she doesn't look like a shi-tzu" Fabian asked

" she isn't she's a Pomeranian"

'oh's were heard from the others then Peachie barked

"why is she barking?" Mara asked

"maybe she's sleepy?" Mick asked

"maybe she saw aliens?" Alfie asked

"Aliens are not real" Jerome said

"so why is Peachie barking?" Joy asked

"she's hungry" Yacker said

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"she's hungry" I said after a bunch of questions

I stood up and went to my room Peachie is about to follow me...

" stay " I said then she made her way to Eddie sitting on his lap I chuckled softly

I got some dog food and went downstairs I handed the food to Peachie so she can eat then I told Eddie to come with me to his room I shut the door slowly and sat on his bed I patted the spot next to me. funny this is his room but it feels like its mine

"so.. what now?" Eddie asked

I smiled

"are you seriously jealous of Peachie?" I asked grinning

then his face turned red

" hey! I didn't know!"

"do you think I'd cheat on you?" I asked softly unsure if I should be asking the question

" well..." he started nervously and scratched the back of his head

"no" he said

"then why'd you think like that?" I asked

"well I just jumped into conclusions I guess"

I smiled

"what?"

"oh nothing you just look adorable"

" I always look adorable"

"here we go again"

"and hot and-"

I cut him of by kissing him on the lips

"seriously you talk way to much"

he just shrugged his shoulders and leaning in again to kiss me

**(A/N: most boring one-shot in the whole face of the earth! I don't own a Pomeranian just labrador french bull dog and I don't know the other one I just saw one from a classmate when we got into their house for practice )**

(A/N: woohoo! 2 chapters in one day anyways Enjoy!)

Peachie

Patricia's P.O.V.

FINALLY! school is done! and I'm the forst one out of the classroom after the bell after putting my stuff in my locker and putting in my bag all my homework (mom said I have to NOT fail this term or the next ones or else I'll be transfered to another school so now I'm gonna be a dork great this sucks) after that I ran back to Anubis house not bothering to wait for Eddie

when I got there I ran to my room took out all my homework and started answering the questions

I'm so busy that I didn't hear the door open

"what's gotten into you?" a familiar voice asked

"huh?" I asked looking up from my paper and to... Eddie

"why are you doing your homework?" Eddie asked sitting on my bed next to me

" I had to or else I'll be transfered" I said

"oh right yeah why do you look like you're in such a hurry?" he asked

"do you really have to know everything?" I asked

" YUP "

"because I have to go to Victor's office " I said

"you got into trouble again?" he asked

" nope I have to talk to him" I answered continuing my homework

" about?"

"stuff" I said

" what stuff?"

" I'll tell you later" I said pushing him out of the room

then I closed the door and rushed back to my bed answering my homework

*20 minutes later*

I AM DONE! yippe yay! yippe yow!

I rushed into Victor's office and knocked

"come in" Victor said from the other side so I came inside

"yes Ms. Williamson?" he asked

"can my dog stay here please?" I asked

"no it will be noisy and you know I hate noises"

"no iit obeys me she doesn't even makes noises only when she's happy to see me and not very often please come on Victor!"

"no dogs are big"

"Victor ever heard of dogs that never grow big?"

"dogs are unpleasant to the eyes and it has an unpleasant smell"

"but she's cute! and she takes a bath!"

"I have other stuff to do now out!"

" no not until you let my dog live here with me"

"let me see the picture"

I held out my phone and showed him Peachie

"name"

"Peachie"

"you'll take care of her and make sure she doesn't do any trouble?"

"YES!"

"fine she can stay"

"THANKYOU!"

then I left his office with a big grin on my face

then I walked back to my room and texted Piper

*phone conversation*

Me:Piper! Victor said Peachie can go here!

Piper:really! then I'll come tomorrow give Peachie her food and everything she needs to Trudy is that okay?

Me:Sure!

*end of phone conversation*

*following day*

Eddie's P.O.V.

Finally school is done! Yacker didn't tell me why she was in a hurry doing her homework and why she have to go to Victor's office

I went to her locker she wasn't there

I went back to the classroom she wasn't there then I saw Nina and Fabian

"Nina Fabian hey, have you seen Patricia?" I asked

Fabian shook his head 'no'

"oh Eddie she went home early running back to Anubis" Nina told

"thanks Nina" and before she could say anything else I rushed back to Anubis house

then when I went inside I heard Patricia say

"aww I missed you"

"you're cute!"

that made me jealous in an instant is she cheating on me?! then I barged in ghe common room looking angry and I only saw Patricia... witha small dog

"whoa Eddie you okay?"Patricia asked

"nothing I'm fine who's that?" I said but still looked angry maybe she has another guy and talking with him on her phone

"why do you look mad?" she asked

"who were tou talking to?" I asked

she pointed to her dog

"oh"

"why?"

"I thought you were talking to a person"

then she laughed and laughed and laughed

until the others were back

"what's wrong with her?" Alfie asked

then she stopped gasping for air

"you're jealous of a dog!" she said then my face became red

"no no I wasn't"

"sure when you barged in looking angry then found out I was talking to Peachie"

"okay I thought youwere talking to another guy" Isaid

she sighed walked to me kissed my cheek and sat into one of the couches

"so where's Peachie?" Amber asked

she looked around

" where did she go?" she asked

then she shouted "Peachie!" then a small furry dog came out

"aww she's cute" Nina said

Patricia nodded her head

"can I hold her?" Nina asked

"YUP" Yacker said popping the 'p'

then Nina came near and held her in her arms like the dog is a baby

"so her name is Peachie why?" Amber asked

"its stupid I was eating Peaches when my parents got home and gave me Peachie so I named her Peachie Piper had a shi-tzu and she named her strawberry because that's her favorite fruit" she explained

soon all of us are holding Peachie

"what is her breed?she doesn't look like a shi-tzu" Fabian asked

" she isn't she's a Pomeranian"

'oh's were heard from the others then Peachie barked

"why is she barking?" Mara asked

"maybe she's sleepy?" Mick asked

"maybe she saw aliens?" Alfie asked

"Aliens are not real" Jerome said

"so why is Peachie barking?" Joy asked

"she's hungry" Yacker said

Patricia's P.O.V.

"she's hungry" I said after a bunch of questions

I stood up and went to my room Peachie is about to follow me...

" stay " I said then she made her way to Eddie sitting on his lap I chuckled softly

I got some dog food and went downstairs I handed the food to Peachie so she can eat then I told Eddie to come with me to his room I shut the door slowly and sat on his bed I patted the spot next to me. funny this is his room but it feels like its mine

"so.. what now?" Eddie asked

I smiled

"are you seriously jealous of Peachie?" I asked grinning

then his face turned red

" hey! I didn't know!"

"do you think I'd cheat on you?" I asked softly unsure if I should be asking the question

" well..." he started nervously and scratched the back of his head

"no" he said

"then why'd you think like that?" I asked

"well I just jumped into conclusions I guess"

I smiled

"what?"

"oh nothing you just look adorable"

" I always look adorable"

"here we go again"

"and hot and-"

I cut him of by kissing him on the lips

"seriously you talk way to much"

he just shrugged his shoulders and leaning in again to kiss me

(A/N: most boring one-shot in the whole face of the earth! I don't own a Pomeranian just labrador french bull dog and I don't know the other one I just saw one from a classmate when we got into their house for practice )


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE :))

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ :)

this is not a chapter I forgot to double-check chapter 2 and its repeated do NOT mind that hehehe...

and that's all let's see if I get my ideas inside the house so I can

update a REAL chapter hehehe...

BUH-BYE! XD


	4. Pillow Fight

Pillow Fight

it was a beautiful morning...

Jerome looked at his phone and noticed it was Friday and they're gonna be late for school

"that's weird I thought yesterday was Friday..."

so Jerome stood up and walked over Alfie's side of the room

"mate, wake up we're gonna be late" Jerome said shaking Alfie

then Alfie threw a pillow and it hit Jerome right in the face

"DUDE!"

then Jerome hit Alfie a pillow now Alfie was fully awake

"DUDE! what's wrong with you?! I'm sleeping here!"

"its Friday and we're gonna be late!"

"huh? I thought yesterday was Friday"

Alfie looked at his phone and it said Friday

then Alfie threw Jerome a pillow

then Jerome threw a pillow at Alfie

then Alfie threw the pillow,then Jerome,Alfie,Jerome,Alfie,Jerome

" let's go to the living room(or is it common room? IDK) let's see if everyone is awake" Alfie nodded

when the duo reached the living room they saw everyone in pyjamas

"why are you all in pyjamas? we're gonna be late!" Alfie shouted

"uhm Jerome, Alfie are you two okay? its Saturday!" Fabian said

"what? but its Friday! look!" Jerome said handing Fabian his phone

"but its Saturday Jerome" Mara said handing him her phone

then Alfie and Jerome's mouth formed into a shape of an 'O'

then Eddie started laughing

"YOU!" Jerome said

"what...you?" Eddie said in between laughs

"YOU! did this! didn't you?!" Jerome said

"mhm"

then Alfie grabbed a pillow and threw it at Eddie but it hit Patricia instead

"DUDE! what's wrong with you?!" then Patricia threw the pillow but it hit Nina

"Patricia!" then she threw the pillow but it hit Joy

"Nina!" then Joh threw the pillow andit hit Mara

and soon enough everyone was having a pillow fight everyone was laughing and making noises and then they divided into 2 groups

**Group E.F.P.N.A.**

**1 Eddie**

**2 Fabian**

**3 Patricia**

**4 Nina**

**5 Amber**

**Group J.A.M.J.M.**

**1 Jerome**

**2 Alfie**

**3 Mara**

**4 Joy**

**5 Mick**

then they grabbed all their pillows from their bedrooms and grabbed the throw pillows in the living room and started throwing then

Victor came in

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

then everyone shouted...

"PILLOW FIGHT!" and continued throwing pillows and one pillow hit victor right in the face

"THAT'S IT! TWO WEEKS DETENTION AND TOILET DUTY!" Victors voice boomed in the whole house

"WE DON'T CARE!" they all shouted

"clean up this mess!" were his last words and came back up in his office grumbling

then Trudy came in

"oh my! what happened here?!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they all shouted again

"don't worry Trudy we'll clean up after we're done" Nina said

Trudy nodded and picked up all the fragile objects in the living room

and everyone continued their pillow fight...

**(A/N: not the best one-shot in the face of the earth... because its freakin' hot in the Phillipines!and I can't think ****_that_**** straight)**


	5. Cliché Much?

**Cliché Much?**

**General P.O.V.**

the gang is on the beach (without Nina) enjoying themselves

Fabian is reading a book it was almost sunset then he heard

Amber squeal

"Nina!" then Fabian looked up from his book and saw Nina on the other side of the beach...

"Nina!" Fabian shouted

"Fabian!" Nina shouted as well

then they ran in slow motion on the beautiful sunset...

before they even reached each other they were interrupted

"Cliché Much?" Jerome asked

"Jerome!" Mara said angry at Jerome for ruining the Fabina moment

"but its true!" Jerome said

"you ruined the Fabina moment!" Amber shouted

"ugh let's just get this over with and continue running in slow motion..." Alfie said annoyed

Nina and Fabian shrugged their shoulders and continued running in slow motion until they reached each other and they hugged and Fabian spun Nina around again... in slow motion

Patricia, Eddie, Alfie,Mick and Jerome groaned

while Amber, Mara and Joy sighed dreamily

and when Fabian and Nina were done with their moment...

"hey guys!" Nina asked and there were 'hey's' and 'hi's'

**(Line Break) **

and they all ended up watching the sunset with their boyfriend/girlfriend

**(A/N: I know its short but puh-lease tell me watcha think I was about to type this yesterday but I got brain freeze from ice scramble (Filipinos may know this food) and I was reading fanfictions... so.. Review! :)) **


	6. My Only One

**My Only One **

**General P.O.V.**

Jerome was in front of Joy Patricia and Mara's room wanting to spend some time with Mara

"YES! YES! I love you! MUWAH!"

he though it was Patricia then he remembered Patricia isn't like that maybe it was Joy

. Joy took a walk with Mick

then Jerome knew who it was...

it was Mara...

Jerome got furious was she cheating on him?!

How dare she?!

then he slammed the door open (is this correct?) and saw Mara reading a science book then Mara looked up

"hey Jerome" Mara said standing up from her bed and kissing Jerome on his cheek

and Jerome relaxed a little bit maybe she wasn't cheating on him...

"erm who were you talking to?" Jerome asked

"why did you slam the door open?" Mara asked

" well who were you talking to?" Jerome asked

"answer me first" Mara said

"I asked the question first"

" well I was talking to my book"

"and kissing it?" Jerome asked Mara nodded and blushed

then she cleared her throat

"why did you slam the door open?" Mara asked

Jerome took a deep breath and by deep I mean DEEP

"IoverheardyoutalkingtoyourbookandIthoughtyouwerec heatingonmewithsomeotherguysoIgotfuriousandslammed thedooropen"

Jerome said quick in one breath and now he is blushing crimson red

Mara was shocked and then she started laughing hysterically she was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor tears started coming out of her eyes and she was clutching her sides

"you...think...I...was...cheating...on...you?..." Mara asked in between her laughter and gasping for air at some time

Jerome thought she would be hurt that he thought she was cheating on him but instead she kept on laughing

Jerome thought Mara looked cute when she was laughing hard so he smiled at her

he didn't even noticed Mara stopped laughing

Mara stood up grinning

"what are you smiling at?"

"you..."

Mara nodded

"oh Jerome why would you think like that? just remember you're my only one" Mara said smiling

then kissing him on the lips at first Jerome was shocked but started to kiss back anyway

* * *

**(A/N: okay... watcha think? review? and I know this one-shot is similar to chapter 2 anyway so I thought of this cuz a reviewer I think Spanish or something I'm not sure I didn't understand what she/he said but I saw "jara" so I thought the reviewer was requesting for a Jara one-shot so... here it is! I know This author note is long anyway thankyou for the reviews! even if I don't understand others still... thakyou! I appreciate ALL of them! till next time! and send in prompts I'm sorta running out of ideas :D ) **


	7. Fun Run

**Fun Run**

**(A/N: Filipino/Filipinas may know this and the other countries I don't know if you (other countries) have a Fun Run Marathon and I watched "Figure it Out" on Nick and Jade Ramsey was there she was one of the contestants and they won they tried a burger with lava sauce? that's what they said Jade said it was delicious now I feel like I wanna try it out) **

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

the Anubis house were dragged by Joy and Mick for a Fun Run so...

Amfie and Jara = 3k run

Peddie and Fabina = 5k run

Moy = 10k run

"remind me why we have to do this?" Patricia asked

"come on you guys its gonna be fun" Joy said

"yeah you guys didn't even picked 10k run" Mick said ( Mick and Joy aren't dating yet but they are close friends)

all of them groaned but agreed anyway because they knew they could do nothing about it so they all went their seperate ways to the starting line

Alfie's outfit is a red shirt and grey jogging pants and he has red rubber shoes white shoe laces

Amber's outfit is a red tank top and pink jogging pants white rubber shoes and red shoe laces

Jerome's outfit is an orange shirt black sweatpants neon orange rubber shoes and orange shoe laces

Mara's outfit is an orange sweatshirt white sweatpants orange rubber shoes and neon orange shoe laces

Eddie's outfit is a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants black rubber shoes and white shoe laces

Patricia's outfit is a black tank top and purple sweatpants violet rubber shoes and lavender rubber shoes and black shoe laces

Fabian's outfit is a green shirt and black jogging pants lime green shoes and neon green rubber shoes and shoe laces

Nina's outfit is a neon green tank top and lime green sweatpants yellowgreen rubber shoes and shoe laces

Mick's outfit is a yellow shirt and grey jogging pants neon yellow rubber shoes and laces

Joy's outfit is a neon yellow tanktop grey sweatpants bright yellow rubber shoes and neon yellow shoe laces

Mick's P.O.V.

alright I'm gonna ask Joy to be my girlfriend during the run maybe she doesn't like me? I probably shouldn't do this its stupid she probably doesn't really like me... I should probably back off and just run spend time with Joy AS FRIENDS maybe I should give it a try... yeah I should

Joy's P.O.V.

*mentally sighs* I wish Mick would ask me to be his girlfriend...

in your dreams Joy Mick would never like me he only likes me AS A FRIEND oh I have no chance with Mick

* * *

**(Still Joy's P.O.V.) **

"on your mark. get set. GO!." the anouncer said and me and Mick ran were one of the people who are leading in the race

then in the middle of the race...

"hey Joy" Mick said

"yes?"

"uhmm I'm gonna ask you a question... " Mick said unsure

"what is it?"

"will you be my girlfriend?" then I tripped on a rock Mick stopped and looked at me

"you alright?"

" yeah I think I sprained an ankle " I said trying to get up but failing

then Mick sat down near me and his back faced me

"climb on my back" he said I nodded even if he can't see me and he carried me

"so um Joy what's the answer to my question?"

"what?"

"will you be my girlfriend?"

then I squealed but no one looked at us they were too focused on the marathon

"YES!YES!" I said he smiled and ran to the finish line then I saw a flash

"Moy!" Amber said

"how'd you know?" Mick asked

"I have my ways" Amber said then we received our medal for finishing the race

* * *

**(A/N:boring I know right well just review and tell me watcha think! I hadn't updated in a while because my mom went on a business trip and she's my source of wifi!)**


	8. I Can't Believe it

**I Can't Believe It**

**(A/N: I honestly don't know what to call this chapter XD and I thought of this while watching SpongeBob well anyways here's another one-shot! oh yeah I wasn't allowed to watch HOA (look at my profile if you wanna know why) but I did look at wiki and I saw what happened in the season 3 finale) **

* * *

it was a few days after KT and Eddie saved all of the souls and now the whole Anubis house were celebrating

while Patricia sat there alone in the steps...

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I was a sinner I feel like I betrayed Sibuna *sigh*

so I stood up and walked out of the house...

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Fabian and then I saw Patricia walk out the door

what is she up to?

well there's only one way to find out...

so I followed Patricia and she's headed for the forest then she stopped at a clearing and sat on the ground then she sighed and mumbled something

"Patricia?"

then she looked up

"hey Eddie what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at Anubis house celebrating?"

"well aren't YOU supposed to be celebrating?" I asked

then I sat down beside her and put one arm around her shoulder

"what's the matter?" I asked

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"what's the matter?" Eddie asked worry evident in his voice

"nothing" I lied

" its not "nothing" now what's the matter you can tell me anything"

"I just wish... I wish I never became a sinner I feel like I betrayed Sibuna no... everyone" I said putting my head in my hands

"it wasn't your fault it was Denby's she tricked you" Eddie said hugging me and nuzzling his head on my shoulders

" but I believed her lies!"

" she knew you were vulnerable at the time "

then I sighed " I guess you're right"

" ofcourse I'm right!" Eddie said standing up

"come on I'm hungry" Eddie said patting his tummy

I smiled

"you're always hungry"

"true"

then I stood up and hugged him

"thankyou Eddie"

"huh? for what?"

" for always being there for me, for saving my soul and being a supportive boyfriend even if I'm very stubborn"

"aww thankyou Yacker" he smiled I smiled

"I love you" he said

"love you too" then we kissed

* * *

**(A/N: :)) watcha think? review? BUH-BYE :D ) **


	9. Shoe Shopping!

**Shoe Shopping!**

**(A/N: I forgot to put Amfie... so here it** **is!) **

* * *

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

woohoo! I knew it! Aliens were real! man! I can't wait for Marvin Marvin!** (its a** **new show on nickelodeon right after iCarly's iGoodbye)** then I heard an earsplitting scream

ofcourse my girlfriend...Amber

*runs upstairs*

**Amber's P.O.V.**

NOO! 438 of the shoes out of 745 I told nanny to pack is not with me!

*screams an earsplitting scream*

I HAVE TO CALL DADDY!

okay I dialed dads no. please pick up please pick up

then Alfie barges in

"Ambs what's wrong?"

" 438 of my shoes out of 745 shoes that I told nanny to pack is NOT with me!"

"oh"

"wait dad answered his phone"

Amber and her dad's phone conversation

Amber's Dad: Hello sweetie

Amber: Hi dad 438 of my shoes that I told nanny to pack is NOT with me

Amber's Dad: I'm sorry sweetie just go shoe shopping with Alfie your boyfriend or some of your friends just don't max out your credit card

Amber: okay dad bye!

Amber's Dad: bye sweetie

End Of Phone Conversation

"so?" Alfie asked

"Alfie come with me let's go shoe shopping please?"

"but-"

"please?" then I gave him my best puppy dog eyes

"okay Ambs"

"THANKYOU!" I said kissing him square on the lips then Alfie was stunned

after sometime Alfie smiled and went downstairs oh I so.. love Alfie!

then I changed my clothes and I met Alfie outside

**f**

6 stores later

"Ambs I think these are enough"

"last one please?"

"fine"

2 more stores later

"you said one!"

"okay this is enough let's go back"

"thankyou"

*now inside Anubis house still Amber's P.O.V.*

"we're home!" I said

then Mara came... and her eyes widened

"you bought all these?!" Mara asked

"YUP!" I said

she nodded her head

and once all my bags were in my room...

"thankyou Alfie "

"your welcome Ambs"

then I kissed Alfie after that he had a goofy grin on his face and went down the stairs

* * *

**(A/N:'boring I know I'm not good at Amfie well...review? send in prompts? or something? well... BUH-BYE!) **


	10. On My Mind

**On My Mind **

**(A/N: hiya! I wanna tell you guys that I thought of this at midnight while listening to songs)**

* * *

it was almost Prom and almost every guy in Anubis house asked their girlfriends. ALMOST

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

its almost Prom and I still hadn't asked Nina to the dance...

"hey Fabian did you ask Nina to the dance yet?" Eddie asked

"no" I moaned

"wan't help?"

" no offense but what do you know about asking girls to the dance?"

" I let Patricia follow a trail of rose petals then she stopped at a clearing then there I was with a picnic basket we ate and I asked her to the prom with a bouquet of flowers and I thought of it all by myself"

"then help me please"

"you sing right?"

I nodded my head then Eddie smiled he ran out the door

I wonder what he's up to...

**(Line Break) **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I was in my room doing absolutely nothing then Patricia barged in smiling

"you found a clue to the next Sibuna task?" I asked she shook her head 'no'

"better"

"what would be more better than saving our lives?"

she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs...

then I saw Fabian in a tux rose in his hand microphone in front of him the rest of Anubis girls were sitting on the couch or on the floor and the boys were holding instruments

"huh?"

then Patricia sat me down on the chair near Fabian then he gave me the rose and began singing

**On My Mind - Brad Kavanagh**

** Girl, I'm telling you,**

**you make me feel so high.**

**I know you feel it too,**

**and I lose my breath the times you say "goodbye".**

**I count the time, 2, 3, 4**

**you to come back to me**

**and see how much I could give!**

**I'm counting 4, 3, 2, 1,**

**day you'll be back with me,**

**so let me tell you this,**

**Baby, I love you.**

**And it's always the same,**

**going insane here without you.**

**Without you.**

**Baby, I love you.**

**I'd fly a million miles every night**

**just to hold you, to hold you.**

**You're always on my mind.**

**You know I'd wait for you.**

**By the freeway in the afternoon.**

**With a shake wave or two,**

**rain is falling down.**

**And with each and every drop, I think of you.**

**I count the time, 2, 3, 4**

**you to come back to me,**

**and when I see your face, my heart, it stops. **

_*** drops mic stand and catches it on one foot and bring it back up***_

**Baby, I love you.**

**And it's always the same,**

**going insane here without you.**

**Without you.**

**Baby, I love you.**

**I'd fly a million miles every night**

**just to hold you, to hold you.**

**You're always on my mind.**

**Everybody in love, say "yeah",**

**everybody in love, say "yeah".**

**Everybody in love, say "yeah",**

**ooh, yeah.**

**Everybody in love, say "yeah!"**

**Everybody in love, say "yeah".**

**Everybody in love, say "yeah!"**

**Yeah!**

**Baby, I love you.**

**And it's always the same,**

**going insane here without you. Without you.**

**Baby, I love you.**

**I'd fly a million miles every night**

**just to hold you. To hold you.**

**Baby, I love you.**

**And it's always the same,**

**going insane here without you. Without you.**

**Baby, I love you.**

**I'd fly a million miles every night**

**just to hold you. To hold you.**

**You're always on my mind.**

"Nina Martin will you go to the Prom with me?" I smiled

"YES!" I said then I hugged him and then we fell to the floor and there was a flash

"FABINA!" oh Amber...

* * *

**(A/N: watcha think? review? this one-shot is finished at 1:41AM May 26, 2013 Sunday :D Bye!) **


	11. Laughing Gas

Laughing Gas

okay so this chapter is for the HOA one-shot day that is on July 30th but I have submitted early because I'm not allowed to have my iPad at that day so anyway here it is!

General P.O.V.

Eddie and Patricia just got back to Anubis after the dentists took out Patricia's wisdom tooth ( IDK if they put laughing gas when they pull out wisdom tooth) and the dentists put laughing gas on her and now she's

Willow Jenks version 2.0 and she even baby talks!

Eddie found it amusing that Patricia tough as nails Williamson can actually BABY TALK and he found it cute too ;)

" Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie " Patricia repeated

" yes?" Eddie asked

" hi!"

Eddie sighed and now he wished that Patricia is chasing him around the house with a big knife

"Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie "

"yes?" Eddie asked as they headed for the common room and sat down on one of the couches

" do you want me to sing?"

"errn okay?"

"twinkle twinkle little star-"

" hey guys " KT said as she and Fabian enter the room

" hey guys " Eddie said tiredly

"tired of babysitting?" Fabian asked jokingly

"ha ha ha ... yes VERY and it's just been like 2 minutes since we came back!"

"poor you" KT said

" where are the others?" Eddie asked

" Willow Alfie Jerome and Joy went for a double date Mara is in the library" Fabian said

" okay "

(((())))((()))((()))(())(())((()))

" Patricia go to sleep now " Eddie said they were inside Patricia's room as they said that they will have a Sibuna sleep-over and the others weren't there yet ( huhuhuhu... )

( and Mara shares dorm with Willow )

"No!" Patricia said and pouted

"I knwo you look adorable with a baby voice and pouting but you have to go to sleep"

"NO!"

"fine don't go to sleep I don't care" Eddie said

Patricia is now crying and almost beats the Niagara falls

"okay stop crying now I care I care please go to sleep" hugs Patricia

" okay " and they sit in Patricia's bed in each other's arms

but what they didn't know was that the other Sibunas was just at the door watching like there's a 3D romance movie infront of them...


	12. Made in the USA

Made in the USA

**okay this is set on the early Season 3 where Peddie ain't back together but this is my theory on how they did get back together sorry if I made Patricia sing IDK if she can but its a fiction! anything can happen!**

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

I still don't get why Patricia broke up with me I didn't do anything stupid now did I? so now I'm in my room and Fabian set cameras in Patricia's room so I can know why and the other housemates are here too

Patricia's P.O.V.

stupid! stupid! why did I broke up with Eddie? so now I'm having facetime with Nina on the net ofcourse with Amber the love guru

"WHAT?! why did you break up with Eddie?" Amber asked

Eddie's P.O.V.

"WHAT?! why did you break up with Eddie?" Amber asked

"because... Eddie is my first relationship-"

"SO?!" Amber asked

"Amber would you please let Patricia finish?" Nina asked

"alright go" Amber said

"and its getting serious and I'm afraid and well... I DON'T KNOW! CAUSE I'M STUPID?!" Patricia asked frustratedly

"so that's why" Alfie asked

"so the dirty blonde is Nina?" KT asked

"and the pretty blonde is Amber?" Willow asked

"shh quiet" I said

"rude" I heard KT mumble and Willow well.. she did nothing

"well why would you say you're stupid?" Nina asked

"well I broke up with Eddie because of stupidity

I wrote two songs about America because of stupidity

and I randomly speak in an American accent because of stupidity!" she shouted I smiled America is really getting on her nerves then my smiled turned into a frown she is calling herself stupid when she's not

"Mind singing one of the songs?" Amber asked

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Mind singing one of the songs?" Amber asked

"fine choose make it in America? or Made in the USA?"

" Make it in America " Nina and Amber said in unison so I took my guitar under my bed and started playing

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985

from a stones concert

And I'm dying to make in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it make it in America

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

"that was nice" Nina said

"thanks" I said then I covered my face with a pillow and screamed in it

"why?" Amber asked

" I miss Eddie!" I whined

"aww!"

"aww man lunch time is over" Nina said

"mine too" Amber said

"bye guys" I said as I tuned off the face time

Eddie's P.O.V.

" well that's it I'm heading for the kitchen " I said but I will head to Patricia's room

"please we ALL know you're heading to Trixie's room" Jerry said

"yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck

"I'll go now" I said

I was leaning on the door frame of Patricia's dorm to see if she notices me well... she doesn't she took her guitar and started singing

Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day you're my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

And never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and I, you and I

Woah woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blow for love

Woahhhh, our love was made in the USA

Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A

"this is a lie first we Got together here and I broke up with Eddie now I'm talking to myself"

her song is good I was clapping I know I was clapping late but I had to listen to what she's saying and Patricia looked at me

" hey " I said

"hey" Patricia said

"nice song"

"thanks but get to the point you know I hate small talks"

"alright anyway so I really really miss you and I know deep down you miss me too do you think we can make up I mean we really miss each other and I'm sure you miss me too"

"how do you know?"

"ernn ah well you see..."

"there's a camera here I know I saw it a while ago"

"oh"

" so are we back?"

she smiled widely

" yes " we kissed when we parted I hugged her

"I miss you" she said

"I miss you too"

"and by the way you are NOT stupid"

she just laughed

General P.O.V.

what the couple didn't know was that everyone was watching and everyone was smiling happy that everything is back to normal


	13. Jacuzzi

**Hello! I haven't updated in months! I know ! Anyway here is another chapter! Oh and can I ask you a favor of reading my very first True Jackson VP fanfic! It is Ryan x Lulu I know that show ended Loong ago but still! Please? True Jackson VP is a GREAT show they should have continued! **

**So anyway I won't keep this A/N for long here's another chapter of Anubis one-shots! **

* * *

**General P.O.V. **

"girls are you sure we have everything?" Amber said

"for the last time Amber YES!" Patricia said

"okay alright just checking"

The girls are on their way for Jacuzzi ... And Amber claiming that she has never had gone on a Jacuzzi for months has been missing going to one

"the Jacuzzi is set Miss Millington are there anything else you need?" the woman asked kindly

"oh no everything is perfect thankyou" Amber said

And so the woman left after she left all of the girls took of their robes each revealing their bathing suits ( or bikinis )

" oh um guys? " Mara asked

"yeah?" Nina replied

"ermm I don't know how to go in a Jacuzzi is it hot in there?"

" of course it is " Patricia said

"then how come Amber looks like she doesn't feel that the water is hot?"

Mara asked looking at Amber who surprisingly already is in the Jacuzzi as the other girls were only at the stage of adapting the hotness of the water

"well because Mara she is used to going to Jacuzzis before and its not that hot" Joy said

" just try " Nina said who is already next to Amber and Patricia on her other side

" well okay " Mara said hesitantly

So Mara placed her left foot on the first step but took her foot away once it touched the water

" Mara you're not supposed to remove your feet in there " Joy told her as she was almost on her way sitting next to Patricia

" or else you wouldn't get used to Jacuzzis and you won't enjoy it "

Amber said finally speaking for the first time

" but its hot! " Mara said

" well that's the whole point in Jacuzzis its SUPPOSED to be hot " Patricia said

" come on Mara " Nina said

" this is the last time I'm going to try this Jacuzzi " Mara said

So Mara sat on the floor near the Jacuzzi and placed both her foot in the water you can see very well in her facial expression that she doesn't like it

" just keep going " Nina said while the others nodded

" is it fine now?" Amber asked

" yeah I guess " Mara said

" so now you gow down the second step " Patricia said so Mara nodded and stood up and went down to the second step she bit her lower lip because its really hot specially that this is her VERY first time going to a Jacuzzi

Then she went to the third step and before she knew it she's sitting beside Joy in the Jacuzzi

" see " Amber said

" yeah I guess you girls are right Jacuzzi is nice " Mara smiled

* * *

**So can you please read my True Jackson story? Oh and review! :) **

**x bye love 'ya! x ;) **


	14. Truth or Dare?

**Hello! I know my last chapter sucks I know! I know! It's just that I lack inspiration and can you guys do me two favors please? Can you please send me some prompts and I'll try to do them all and try to look at my new story? It's House of Anubis too but with a slight Winx Club on it and My True Jackson VP sadly know one seems to notice it so I deleted it :( oh! And I won 1st place on School Elimination English Essay writing! So that means I have to compete so I** **have to watch news and stuff ugh! Anyways I know this is one BIG and LONG authors note so here is another chapter! **

* * *

" okay Mara truth or dare " Jerome asked his girlfriend his dear , lovely girlfriend

" eerrnn that depends will you go easy on me ? " Mara asked

" well sweetnes , no no not really " Jerome asked

And here are all the Anubis house residents in a big circle on the floor playing truth or dare

" aahhhh errnnn dare? " Mara chose well, more like a question...

" okay " Jerome said with mischief obvious in his eyes As soon as Mara noticed ...

" wait no! Truth! "

" sorry sweetness your first choice is the only one that I'm going to accept which is dare "

Mara facepalmed herself and was mentally scolding herself as to why did she pick dare

" I know! How about ... You eat a whole sandwhich? " Jerome said

" what? A sandwhich? " Mara asked utterly confused to why her boyfriend out of all the dares he could make made her eat a sandwhich ' I'm just lucky I guess' Mara thought

" well you didn't let me finish m a sandwhich that has tuna, peanutbutter and jam " and in that instant Mara's thought changed ' well I guess I'm not luck after all '

" where is it?" Mara asked already visible to her housemates that just imagining the sandwhich already makes her wanna puke her gut out

" and here it is! " Alfie said as he gave a plate to Mara overflowing with tuna, peanutbutter and Jam and yes you guessed it she was looking at it with pure disgust

So she took a bite and instantly felt sick she wasn't going to back down though

" Eddie truth or dare? " Mara asked slowly trying to swallow her first bite

" dare "

Mara was trying to think of a dare while mentally puking

" eerrn I dare you to ... Sit on Fabian's lap for the rest of the game " Mara managed to smirk throught the disgusting unpleasant taste as Eddie and Fabian blushed " okay then" Eddie slowly and hesitantly did as told and both were red as ripe tomatoes!

" Yacker truth or dare " Eddie said he really wanted to know something embarassing about Patricia and this was his chance

" dare " Patricia answered in an instant

" I dare you to tell me the truth "

" WHAT?! No fair! "

" it is fair "

Patricia scowled

" tell me the most un-Patricia like thign that you did in your whole life " Eddie smirked and now everyone was waiting to know Joy sent a Patricia a look knowing what that thing is because she was involved

" ahh well you see... Ernn it happened whe me and Joy were little so ernn"

" just tell it already! " Nina bursted out

" oops " Nina blushed

" well me and Joy were ... Costumed as ... Errnnn fairies? And well we uhmm played around pretending we were real fairies flying around hehe "

She was hiding her face in embarassment Eddie and the rest were smirking well except Joy and Nina being the kind girl she is

" so anyway uhmm Alfie truth or dare! "

So althroughout the game everyone had something to say or do

Alfie scared the life out of Trudy in an alien costume

Nina said she had a boyfriend when she was on 1st grade

Fabian had to sit on Jerome while Eddie sits on Fabian's lap

Joy and Amber had to exchange clothes in their opinion was " horrible "

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Oh and Filipinos can you please tell me through Pm what's going on in the Phils.? Please? And tell me the whole details pretty please with cherry on top? **


End file.
